


morning snuggles

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: :'), Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F L U F F . so much fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Snow, They love each other so much, ambiguously a this world inverted au, did i mention fluff????, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Magnus wakes up feeling more relaxed than ever, and he really doesn't want to get up.





	morning snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enkelimagnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/gifts).



 

 

It was warm.

He was lying on his side under a pile of blankets, with a warm body wrapped around him.

Magnus let out a sleepy noise, cuddling into the heat of his boyfriend’s skin.

He didn’t bother opening his eyes. He was too relaxed to care about what time it was, or how early it might be. His face was pressed against Alec’s bare chest and he had no desire to be anywhere.

He felt Alec shift next to him, his arms wrapping around Magnus a little tighter.

Magnus smiled, feeling one of Alec’s hands move up his back, fingers playing at the nape of his neck.

“G’morning…” Alec murmured somewhere above him.

Magnus just snuggled closer.

“You know,” Alec said, muffled by the fact he was burying his face in Magnus’s hair, “we are going to have get up at some point.”

“I don’t wanna,” Magnus finally said, voice raspy from disuse. “I just… wanna stay here. With you.”

He burrowed further into Alec’s embrace pointedly, as if to say _I’m not moving from your arms and you can’t make me._

Alec let out an adorable little laugh, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “You have work,” he said.

Magnus made an irritated noise. “I’ll just call in. I wanna stay with you.”

Alec sighed fondly, glancing out the window. It was morning, and the snow outside was still going strong.

“It is pretty cold,” he said. “And it’s my day off…”

Magnus snuggled into him victoriously. “Good,” he said. “Now shh… I’m going back to sleep.”

Alec laughed softly. “Let’s change position first, okay?”

Magnus grumbled, but didn’t protest as Alec shifted so he could adjust his grip.

He squeaked slightly in surprise as Alec’s strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him up so that they were face to face.

It took a little effort, especially as Magnus was mostly just letting Alec drag him up like a reluctant cat dragged from its bed, but Alec wasn’t fazed.

Once they were face to face, Magnus’s sleepy cat eyes staring into Alec’s warm hazel ones, Alec gave him a soft, lingering kiss.

Then Alec rolled back onto his back, sighing contently, one arm still wrapped around Magnus.

Magnus curled into his side, wriggling to get comfortable again.

He eventually settled in a good position, allowing himself to relax again. His eyes drifted shut and he buried his face in Alec’s neck, inhaling his scent.

This was nice.

“Sleep tight.”

“Mm,” Magnus mumbled.

“I’d say that I’d make you breakfast when you get up, but I have a feeling it’ll be around noon when you do,” Alec teased.

Magnus lifted his head, blinking sleepily. “You still can,” he said. “If you want.”

“You’re just saying that because you love my blueberry pancakes.”

Magnus shrugged unrepentantly and dropped his head back into the crook of Alec’s neck.

Alec chuckled fondly, but didn’t say anything else. Time to let his boyfriend sleep.

Magnus didn’t take long to fall back asleep, melting against Alec and going mostly still.

Alec could feel his deep, even breathing.

He looked soft and peaceful, one muscular arm thrown across Alec’s chest, the rest of him tucked into Alec’s side. Most of his face was hidden, but he was clearly completely relaxed.

Alec’s heart skipped a beat. He looked absolutely adorable.

Not to mention he was beautiful, like an angel just lying in his arms.

Alec could practically hear his siblings teasing him for being so ridiculously whipped, but he couldn’t help being sappy: Magnus was the most amazing person he’d ever met. Alec loved him.

He loved him when he was snuggled in his arms and refusing to go to work, just this one day.

He loved him when he sleepily asked for blueberry pancakes (which Alec, sap that he was, often made in the shape of a heart—the best he could, anyway).

He loved him when he fell asleep on Alec’s lap, leaving Alec unable to get up.

He loved him when he snored, even when he was snuggled right next to Alec’s ear.

And he especially loved him when he was cuddled fast asleep in Alec’s arms.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> background meta that's not actually in the story: Hm Isn't It Great That Magnus Can Relax After Centuries Of Not Feeling Safe With People? And Without Nightmares Because He Feels Safe Being Vulnerable With Alec? Isn't It Great That He Trusts Alec So Much And He Can Relax And Feel Completely Safe With Him? That He Can Be Unglamoured And Safe Without Nightmares In His Boyfriend's Arms Despite All The Trauma He's Gone Through?


End file.
